


The Newt Sitter

by thegreencarousel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Graves is the beast sitter, Inspired by Elenothar, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel
Summary: Graves brings (or rather is hitchhiked by) a variety of Newt's magical menagerie to work and silently feels that they are more therapeutical than all of the psychologists recommended to him combined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenothar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenothar/gifts).



> Inspired by Elenothar's fic appropriately titled Attachment Issues (how do you attach links gah) and I realised I should have drawn a Swooping Evil as well but oh well its 2am and I am at the teeters of my sanity @ u @


	2. Naughty Niffler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Graves was tired of chasing down the Niffler and simple hexed all of his possessions to fly back to his pocket the moment they leave his person. Dougal knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've become addicted to Graves + Newt's creatures. Because dating Newt means dating his creatures as well, and the Niffler has an unhealthy obsession with Graves' pocket watch. Maybe if he actually let the Niffler keep it for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As again, come say hi to me on tumblr: thegreencarousel =)


End file.
